Reactions
by SexySiri
Summary: "But that's not… That's not normal." Ianto gets hurt at his sister's house and has some explaining to do about why he heals so quickly. Written for the longliveIanto cliche Bingo prompt 'Injury'. Immortal!Ianto. Sequel to 'Dreams come stalking in.'


**Fandom:** Torchwood  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> **longliveianto** Cliche Bingo!  
><strong>Prompt used:<strong> Injury  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Teen maybe, because of swearing.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Swearing, Immortal Ianto, mild mentions of blood... I think that's it.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ianto gets hurt at his sister's house and has some explaining to do about why he heals so quickly.  
><strong><br>A/N:** This is actually a sequel to a fic I am writing where Ianto becomes immortal, I'm kind of struggling with that one though so ended up writing this first. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Reactions.**

"Shit!"

"Ianto!"

"Oww!"

Rhiannon, who had just been about to lecture Ianto on his language in front of the children, stopped when she heard his whine, "What happened?"

"Cut my arm on the bloody fucking tin!" Ianto snapped, holding his arm and wincing as he watched the blood trickle.

Rhiannon moved to her brother's side and took his arm, ignoring Mica's giggle at Ianto's language. "That looks deep." Rhiannon said, turning on the tap and holding Ianto's arm under it.

"Bugger fuck that hurts!"

"Umm… Mica, David. Why don't you go to the park for a bit, hmm?" Johnny said, knowing that they'd only end up repeating all the words Ianto was saying.

Rhiannon hissed through her teeth as she surveyed Ianto's arm, "This is bad, I think it might need stitches, it won't stop bleeding."

"No, it'll be fine. I just need a bandage." Ianto insisted, his eyes wide as he watched the kids leave the house, "Shit." He hissed again, gritting his teeth.

"Ianto, I'm no nurse but that's really deep. It needs something more than just a bandage."

Ianto shook his head, pulling his arm away, "It's fine, see, the bleeding's slowing already."

Rhiannon frowned and looked down at Ianto's arm, her eyes widening as she realised he was right. "But that's not… That's not normal."

"Well what else is it going to be?" Ianto snapped, grabbing the first aid box.

"Calm down mate." Johnny frowned, wondering what was bothering his brother in law.

Rhiannon continued to stare at Ianto's arm as the man tried to wrap a bandage around it, "But that's scabbing over… It shouldn't be doing that already."

"I… I don't know okay Rhi! This bandage isn't big enough, I'll go grab one from the bathroom." Ianto said quickly, rushing from the room and leaving Rhiannon and Johnny staring at each other in confusion.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_"Hey, what's up? I thought you were at your sister's?"_

"I am, I got hurt, not bad but… It's already scabbing over but Rhi saw, she saw how quickly it healed. Look just… Can you come over and bring some retcon?"

_"Retcon?"_ Ianto could almost hear the frown in Jack's voice. _"Okay, I'll come with the retcon, should anything go wrong but… I honestly think you should tell them, tell them everything."_

"But…"

_"They're your family Ianto… And I'll bring the retcon just in case. I'll be five minutes tops."_ Jack said and Ianto heard the engine of the SUV start up. _"I really do honestly think you should tell them… It's two years now and… Well they'll start to notice eventually."_

"I… I guess." Ianto murmured, saying goodbye to Jack before hanging up, he quickly wrapped the bandage around his arm tightly, knowing it probably wouldn't make much difference, but not wanting to chance the cut bleeding again.

Slowly he made his way downstairs, finding Johnny and Rhiannon still in the kitchen, Rhiannon mopping the blood off the floor. "You okay love?" Rhiannon asked carefully, obviously worried about upsetting Ianto.

"Yeah, look a friend of mine is coming over. I need to talk to you, both of you. And it's quite a complicated story so…"

Rhiannon frowned even more, putting the mop away and turning the kettle on, "Right… Who is this friend of yours?"

"Jack, he's my boss… And… And he's also my… Well we… He's my…" Ianto flushed and Johnny's eyes widened as he realised what Ianto meant.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Well… Umm… Yeah."

Rhiannon blinked, "Oh, right… How long have you been together?"

"Well properly two years but we were kind of casual before that."

"Two years? Two fucking years and you only just mention it!"

Ianto flinched, "I'm sorry, it's complicated… You'll see I promise." He instead, sighing with relief when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Ianto said quickly, rushing from the room, "Jack, thank god! Can't we just drug them?"

"No." Jack said gently, hugging Ianto as the man pouted.

Ianto sighed, "I told them about us… You know, being together." He murmured.

Jack grinned, "That's great, now come on. It'll be fine." Jack slid his hand into Ianto's and let the man lead him back to the kitchen.

"Hello, you must be Jack." Rhiannon said, holding her hand out, Ianto smiled, glad she wasn't still angry. "Now apparently you need to talk to us? How about a mug of tea first? Milk?"

"Yes please, no sugar." Jack grinned, squeezing Ianto's hand gently.

"You go through to the living room, I'll bring them through." Rhiannon said quietly. Ianto pulled a face and led Jack through to the lounge, sitting down on one of the sofa's, shifting a few of Mica's teddies and Wii games first.

Jack smiled gently, "Calm down." He murmured, kissing Ianto softly.

They both looked up quickly as Rhiannon walked in with a tray of drinks, putting it down on the table, on top of a pile of pictures the kids had drawn, "How's your arm?" She asked Ianto.

"It's fine, all fixed."

"Fixed?" Johnny asked in surprise, "How can it be fixed already?"

Ianto sighed and took a deep breathe, "Well…"

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"Bloody hell! So you work for Torchwood, catching aliens! And you're immortal!" Johnny exclaimed, "That's amazing."

Rhiannon shook her head, "Torchwood… It's dangerous Iant…"

"I'm immortal, I heal quick." Ianto said again, pulling the bandage off to prove his point, showing his smooth arm with not even a small scratch on it.

"Immortal… So…" Rhiannon stared at her brother. "And you're immortal too Jack?"

"Yes ma'am." Jack nodded, "Have been for a while now." He added.

Rhiannon looked away, "It can't be easy."

"No, it isn't. And I was absolutely devastated when we realised that Ianto was too, I wouldn't wish it on anyone. But… He's not alone, I'll be there for him, help him through everything. Forever." Jack murmured, Ianto looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand.

Ianto looked at his sister, "Are you okay? I know it's a shock but…"

"Yeah it's a shock, a bloody big one." She snapped, "It'll take some time to get used to." Her tone was gentler then.

Jack cleared his throat, "You do understand that this has to be a secret right? No one can know. If people found out then…" He trailed off, letting them come to their own conclusions.

Johnny nodded, "Right, we won't tell." He promised.

"You said that you had to take this man… This Doctor's word for it that you were immortal, so you might not be." Rhiannon said quickly.

Ianto winced, "Well that was two years ago, and he kind of knows his stuff. Plus I was healing quickly and… Well like I said, it's been two years. We're certain now." He admitted and Rhiannon whimpered, aware of what her brother meant.

"Shit Ianto." Johnny hissed.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long to tell you…"

Rhiannon shook her head, "I understand, I'm not happy about it mind." She said quietly. "Now, Jack… Since you're seeing my brother, and I'm assuming it's serious because it's been a few years now, then you're part of the family. So you're coming to dinner on Sunday, both of you."

Ianto blinked, "Umm… Sunday's not looking so good work wise." He mumbled, cheeks flushed.

Rhiannon shot him a furious look, "Saturday then, or Monday. Or any other day you're both available!"

"We'll see what we can do." Jack soothed, looking up and smiling as the front door opened and David and Mica came in.

"Who's that?" David frowned, pointing at Jack.

Johnny smirked, "This is Jack, Uncle Ianto's boyfriend."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Uncle Ianto." Mica said, moving over to Jack and looking up at him, "Hi."

"Hi." Jack smiled, glancing worriedly at Ianto as Mica crawled up onto his lap.

"I like him." The girl grinned, snuggling into Jack's chest.

Ianto laughed, "Well that's sorted then, definitely part of the family. Can't escape now."

"Wouldn't want to." Jack grinned, laughing as Johnny and David made retching noises.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes and took Ianto's hand, "Are you happy?" She asked quietly, so that only he could hear.

"So much more than I ever thought I could be." Ianto replied.


End file.
